Bonjour tristesse
by LilyMalfoy2708
Summary: Début et fin d'une jolie histoire d'amour... anciennement nommée Douleur - MODIFIEE
1. Prologue

_Petite note :_

_Bonjour,_

_Après relecture j'ai décidé de retravailler ma fic précédemment nommée Douleur, et donc de la republier. J'espère que cela vous conviendra !_

_Un grand merci à Efriliane qui avait corrigé la 1ère version et un grand merci à Lynara qui m'a aidé à vous rendre cette nouvelle mouture. Sans elle je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'attaquer aux modifications et j'aurais tout simplement effacer la fic !_

_Pour les anciens lecteurs la fin restera la même…_

_Le titre n'est pas de moi mais de Françoise Sagan. Cette fic n'a aucun lien avec son livre, je trouve juste que le titre colle plutôt bien à ma fic. Si cela gêne certains lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le changerai._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Prologue_

« Pardon, adieu »… deux petits mots qui sonne comme un coup de tonnerre. Deux mots pour me plonger en enfer à tout jamais.

Ces deux mots je les ai entendus ce soir, j'avais pourtant essayé de m'y préparer mais je m'aperçois qu'on ne se prépare jamais à la douleur de perdre la personne que l'on aime. Cette douleur qui nous déchire le cœur en deux, qui nous donne la sensation que jamais on ne s'en remettra, que plus jamais on ne sera vivant.

Cette une douleur qui anesthésie tout autre sentiment, plus rien ne compte sauf cette souffrance sans fin.

« Avec le temps, on s'en remet toujours, tu verras, c'est peut être mieux ainsi… » C'est ce que tout le monde me dit mais ce soir je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, je n'ai pas envie de croire que c'est mieux ainsi, j'ai juste envie de ne plus souffrir, faire taire par tous les moyens cette douleur… j'ai juste envie qu'il revienne et oublier cette douleur.

Mais je m'égare, peut être que vous raconter mon histoire vous permettra de comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là, et puis peut être que ça m'aidera à comprendre comment nous en sommes arrivés là...


	2. Chapter 1

Pardon adieu… deux petits mots qui sonne comme un coup de tonnerre

_Chapitre 1 : _

Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et dernier héritier de cet fichue famille. Ne vous trompez pas je ne renie pas ni mon nom ni ma famille, juste que depuis quelques elle ne m'a apportée que souffrance et douleur. Il est difficile d'être le fils d'un mangemort déclaré et bras droit de Vous-savez-qui. Il est difficile de faire comprendre aux autres que l'on n'est pas son père, que l'on peut avoir des choix et des idées différentes.

Et oui moi le Serpentard au sang pur j'ai pris conscience lors de ma 6ème année de l'absurdité des thèses développées par Voldemort. Lors d'une énième bagarre avec Saint Potter, il m'a parlé des tyrans du monde moldu et de leur ressemblance avec le lord que vénérait mon père. Alors je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour comprendre de quoi il me parlait. Ben oui il est inimaginable que Saint Potter puisse en savoir plus que moi et cela quelque soit le domaine ! Bref, j'ai trouvé un livre d'histoire contemporaine et je l'ai lu. J'ai découvert les atrocités perpétués au nom d'une idéologie, au nom de la pureté d'un sang, contre tout ce qui est différents. J'ai compris contre quoi se battait réellement Potter et sa bande :

La liberté

La liberté d'être différent

Notre liberté

MA liberté…

Ce jour là j'ai pris conscience que je ne voulais plus suivre les traces de mon père et la voie qu'il m'avait tracée.

Mais ce ne fut pas facile…je veux dire…il n'est jamais facile de perdre les illusions de notre enfance, surtout quand elle fut aussi dorée que la mienne. Après tout, j'aimais mon père et comme tout enfant, je l'ai cru quand il disait que la magie était souillée par les moldus et les sangs de bourbe…pourquoi il m'aurait-il mentit ?

La première chose que j'ai eu envie de faire c'est de fuir, de quitter à jamais mon pays et m'éloigner de cette guerre pour ne pas être obligé de choisir entre ma famille et mes nouveaux idéaux.

Mais un Malefoy n'est pas un lâche, il ne fuit pas face au danger. Alors je me suis tourné vers la seule personne susceptible de m'aider et en qui j'avais suffisamment confiance : mon parrain, Séverus Snape.

J'avais compris cet été en rentrant au manoir que Séverus était un traître à la solde de Dumbledore et par conséquent persona non grata à la maison !

Il m'a accueilli les bras ouvert, fier de moi et de ma décision. Pour une fois quelqu'un était fier de moi. Il a été honnête et m'a parlé franchement des risques que j'encourrais une fois que mon père, les Serpentards et surtout le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendraient mon choix.

Je dois avouer que l'on y réfléchi à deux fois !!

Séverus m'a laissé la nuit pour mûrir ma décision.

Le lendemain, sûr de moi je suis allé voir Dumbledore. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier… C'était un samedi matin. L'automne s'installait doucement sur Poudlard. Le parc avait une jolie couleur rouge ocre. Une journée idéale pour s'amuser, pour rire, pour être heureux.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de notre très cher directeur je lui expliquais ma position…

_Flash-back_

_« Monsieur Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans mon bureau ? »_

_Je ne su dire si son ton était bienveillant ou moqueur. Cependant je n'étais pas en position de lui faire la remarque si celui-ci était moqueur._

_« J'aurais besoin d'une aide de votre part. » me contentais-je de dire, du bout des lèvres. J'avais la sale impression de m'humilier et qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi j'étais ici…ce qui renforçait cette sensation d'humiliation. Heureusement que Severus était là pour m'épauler, sinon je serais partit immédiatement._

_« Une aide ? Vous n'avez pourtant aucun problème au niveau scolaire…enfin à ma connaissance. » répondit le directeur, me prouvant ainsi qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi j'étais ici. Il voulait que je le dise à haute voix, mais c'est encore trop tôt à mon goût. _

_« Parce que ce n'est pas au niveau scolaire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir quel influence à 'Vous savez qui' sur ma famille. »_

_« C'est exacte mais je ne vois pas en quoi je vous serais d'une quelconque aide… »_

_« En ce qui me concerne, je sais parfaitement où va votre loyauté et aussi pourquoi le lord a autant peur de vous. Et je sais aussi que vous allez m'aider. » lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois. Je venais de le coincer..._

_« Certes mais encore faudrait-il que je sache en quoi mon aide vous serez utile. » joli retour des choses._

_« Je refuse de devenir un partisan de 'Vous savez qui'…je refuse de devenir comme mon père. » dis-je avec fermeté._

_Fin flash-back_

On a passé toute la matinée ensemble pour étudier toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à moi.

Au final, on a décidé de rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas été convoqué auprès du Lord. Le fait d'avoir une chambre individuelle, privilège de préfet, jouerait en ma faveur et me permettrai d'éviter au maximum les contacts avec les futurs mangemorts que l'on peut trouver dans ma maison. Il a été aussi décidé que je passerai les grandes vacances au siège de l'Ordre avec Potter et sa bande. Euh, ça on ne peut pas dire que ça me réjouissait… mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de rentrer au Manoir et de risquer la mort.

C'est en décembre que j'ai reçu un hibou de mon père m'annonçant que mon « initiation » aurait lieu aux vacances de Noël. Je suis allé avertir Severus. Il m'a aidé à rédiger une réponse pour mon père. Je crois que celle ci n'a pas du lui faire plaisir, et encore c'est un doux euphémisme…vu la beuglante qu'il m'envoya !

_Flash back_

_Je mangeais tranquillement quand c'est arrivé et ce fut un choc. Oh, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Je savais que cela devait arriver à un moment ou un autre…mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela arrive aussi tôt. Je me souviens encore de ce magnifique hibou…homologué pur rapace Malfoy…qui m'amenait cette lettre de couleur rubis qui me serra le cœur. J'aurais voulu me tromper, j'aurais voulu que mon père me montre tout l'amour qu'il possédait pour moi en me laissant le choix…mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'aurais du le savoir !_

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de sortir de la grande salle pour l'ouvrir. Visiblement, il voulait que l'humiliation soit totale…et peut être provoqué ma mort, vu que tous les futurs mangemorts allaient être avertit de ma traîtrise…de mon choix._

_« Mon cher et pitoyable fils._

_Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu allais me décevoir…tu étais et a toujours été une pauvre petite créature faible et pathétique. Cependant jamais je n'aurais cru que tu étais capable de tant de lâcheté en me poignardant dans le dos._

_Je t'avais pourtant éduqué avec l'amour pour son père et sa patrie…mais tu as fait preuve de lâcheté en tournant le dos à ton destin, à l'avenir que j'avais prévu pour toi._

_C'est pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je te bannis du clan Malfoy. Ne cherche plus à me voir, moi ou ta mère, parce que nous n'aurons aucune pitié à te tuer. »_

_Je ne sais pas ce que fut le plus dure…la voix calme et froide de mon père ou sa décision de me réduire à néant en me bannissant de ma famille. Je n'étais plus rien. Je n'avais plus d'argent, je n'avais plus de nom…je n'avais plus rien. Sauf une chose, ma dignité et il était hors de question de céder à l'envie de pleurer à m'en rouler par terre devant tout le monde._

_Ces badauds avides de souffrance…de ma souffrance._

_Les Poufsouffles me regardaient avec compassion, pitié et moquerie, un mélange qui me fut immédiatement insupportable. Les regards des Serdaigles étaient beaucoup plus neutre, surement parce qu'ils avaient pour habitude de ne pas se mêler des histoires des autres, et aussi parce que je ne leur avais jamais cherché des poux. Les Serpentards me fixaient avec une neutralité, masquant leur envie de me sauter dessus et de me faire payer cette trahison. Je ne pus empêcher un frisson d'effroi de parcourir mon dos. En ce qui concerne les Griffondors…la moquerie et le soulagement ? étaient présent dans la majorité des regards…_

_Seul le regard de Potter a changé, j'ai pu y lire de des interrogations et des doutes_.

Fin du flash back

L'année est passée doucement et tranquillement sans évènements majeur. J'appris à déjouer les pièges que me tendait les membres de ma maison, à supporter leurs insultes incessantes. Ce qui fut le plus dur à supporter fut de me voir retirer mon poste d'attrapeur au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent rapidement et Séverus me convoqua le dernier jour dans son bureau. Il était hors de question que je prenne le Poudlard Express. Trop dangereux ! Il me conduisit au siège de l'Ordre, au square Grimaud.

J'y ai retrouvé la Belette et sa copine. Là-bas, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas répondre aux attaques de Weasel. Finalement, je me suis enfermé dans la bibliothèque pour lire et apprendre. Les livres ont toujours été mon refuge…Ils étaient une échappatoire quand je n'arrivais plus à supporter les colères de mon père.

J'ai appris que Potter nous rejoindrais qu'à la fin du mois de juillet. Il devait passer quelques jours chez ses modus. D'après ce qu'ai compris c'est pour lui permettre de renouveler la protection de sa mère. Les explications que l'on m'a données furent confuses, et du coup j'ai pas tout compris !

Il est arrivé le jour de son anniversaire. Ce jour là je suis resté en retrait pour l'observer et puis pour ne pas m'imposer…ne pas déranger. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris d'où il tirait sa force. Jamais je n'avais vu autant d'amour de ma vie. Je l'ai envié, je l'avoue, je l'ai envié d'avoir des amis aussi fidèles, d'avoir pu se créer une famille aimante et attentionnée.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré ce soir là, pleuré sur ce bonheur que l'on me refusait, sur cette solitude qui était mienne tous les jours.

Par la suite, on peut dire que les vacances se sont plutôt bien déroulées. J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps entouré de livres et le reste du temps à observer Harry. J'ai compris que tous les préjugés que j'avais sur lui n'étaient que des préjugés et que je ne le connaissais finalement pas.

Toutefois nos rapports sont restés distants. On a enterré la hache de guerre mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'il en faudrait plus pour gagner son amitié.


	3. Chapter 2

Bon honte à moi de ne publier que maintenant... surtout que pour tout avouer j'avais un peu zappé ma fic ! Oui oui je vous entend hurler au scandale, comment peut on zapper de publier ? Euh... j'ai repris le boulot, on vient de changer de locaux et le déménagement a bousculé mes habitudes, surtout que je fais des horaires de malade et que je mets en moyenne 2h pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis aussi en plein déménagement perso (pour m'éviter les 2h de transport) et choix des futures peintures. Casse tête !!

Voilà pour mes excuses bidon ! Bonne lecture et encore merci à Lynara ! Je fais les RAR tt de suite !

_Chapitre 2 : _

_Le premier jour des vacances, je l'ai passé à faire mon deuil dans ma chambre, seul…jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne me chercher par la peau du dos pour que je descende manger avec les autres. Ce fut le repas le plus silencieux que je n'ai jamais connu._

_Par la suite, j'ai voulu échapper à la réalité en me plongeant dans la lecture, bien que la bibliothèque soit moins complète qu'au manoir. Mes devoirs furent expédié en un instant et je me consacrai par la suite aux potions et à la magie ancienne._

_Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était plus que normal, fut de me trouver avec une…compagne de lecture. Hermione Granger, la miss 'je sais tout' de Poudlard mais aussi une jeune femme très intelligente, sensible et peu sûre d'elle. Mais que c'était surtout une personne fidèle, digne de confiance qui écoute son cœur avant de prendre une décision importante. _

_Au départ, on s'ignorait gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille le même livre. C'est idiot de se dire qu'on a basé notre amitié sur un bête bouquin de magie blanche. Oh, bien sur, cela n'a pas été l'embrassade tout de suite, il faut ne pas rêver ! On s'est disputé, on s'est même battu…mais pas comme Potter et moi…on s'est battu en se lançant des questions à la figure. _

_On a cherché à se coincer sur notre culture générale. Ce fut excitant et enivrant. Jamais je n'avais pris un tel pied à étaler mes connaissances devant quelqu'un…Et je crois que ce fut la même chose pour elle, puisque, par la suite, nous avons décidé de faire de cette compétition une habitude. On lisait le même livre pour ensuite le revoir en se posant des questions._

_Cet embryon d'amitié me réconforta sur le choix que je venais de faire. J'avais eu raison…rien que pour cela, j'avais eu raison._

_A la fin des vacances, comme on était arrivé à un statut quo, nous avons décidé de continuer cette compétition à Poudlard pour enfin déterminer qui était le meilleur de nous d'eux._

_En ce qui concerne les autres membres de l'Ordre, je ne les ai pas plus approchés que cela, malgré l'acharnement d'Hermione à m'ouvrir aux autres. J'étais trop mal à l'aise pour cela…Il faut me comprendre, sûr de la protection de mon père, je leur avais fait les pires crasses possibles. De plus, rien de ne me reliait à eux, si je peux dire, comme avec Hermione._

_Cependant, j'appris à apprécier la douceur maternelle de Molly (me rappelant celle de ma mère ?) et la compassion discrète du professeur Lupin. Je me suis rapproché de Sev' encore plus, maintenant que mon père n'était plus là pour m'imposer des limites._

_Concernant le reste du trio d'or, nos contacts furent polis mais froids et distants. Je partageais quelques parties d'échecs avec Ron. Mais elles furent rares, je crois que personne n'apprécie de se faire insulter parce qu'il joue avec un mauvais perdant. Encore heureux qu'Hermione était là pour lui mettre du plomb dans le cerveau et empêcher que cela ne dégénère._

_Pour Harry…ce fut plus délicat. Surtout qu'il ne montrait pas souvent le bout de son nez. Il restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre pour étudier des livres que lui ramenait les membres de l'Ordre. Ou il s'entraînait d'arrache-pied avec les plus aguerri d'entre eux. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où je l'ai vu épuisé et blessé lors des repas…seul moment où je pouvais le voir._

Le 1er septembre, nous avons repris la cheminée pour Poudlard. Comme en juillet il a été jugé plus prudent que je ne prenne pas le Poudlard Express.

J'avais été nommé Préfet en Chef avec Hermione, ce qui me permettait de pouvoir garder ma chambre.

Notre septième année a commencé de manière assez calme. Les cours étaient passionnants et les professeurs exigeants. Il faut dire c'était l'année de nos ASPICS. Notre dernière année au sein de Poudlard…

Cette dernière année m'a aussi permis de comprendre ce qu'était vraiment Poudlard, pourquoi en première année notre Directeur de Maison nous avait dit que ce serait désormais notre foyer. Je me rends compte que j'étais passé à côté de beaucoup de chose jusque là. Je crois que l'on ne peut pas rattraper le temps perdu mais on peut faire en sorte de ne pas en perdre plus.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, je me suis rapproché des antis Voldemort que l'on peut trouver au sein de Serpentard. Cela vous étonnera peut être mais Serpentard ne compte pas que des fils de mangemorts ou des futurs mangemorts, ils sont même en minorité.

_Avant je ne m'approchais pas d'eux…enfin de ceux qui disait haut et fort leur appartenance à ce groupe. Ils étaient considérés comme des pestiférés au sein de notre maison. Cependant, je leur ai toujours reconnu une chose…le courage. Parce qu'il en valait pour rester sur ses convictions alors que tout le monde vous tourne le dos et même vous vont les pires crasses possibles._

_Mais maintenant que je fais partit de leur groupe, je comprends d'où ils tirent ce courage. La foi et la conviction d'avoir fait le bon choix. Cela vous rend plus fort. Elle est comme une lumière qui nous guiderait vers un avenir dont nous possédons les reines pour la diriger. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait une telle conséquence sur mon environnement. Oh, je savais que mon avenir allait prendre un tournant radical mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait une conséquence sur les autres._

_Comme par exemple, Blaise. Il faisait déjà partit de mon groupe d'ami et jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il faisait partit des Anti-Voldemort. Il ne l'avait jamais montré et restait plutôt discret sur le plan politique. Mais il est venu me voir le jour de la rentrée avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. J'ai cru, au début, qu'il était là pour se moquer de moi et prendre ma place parmi les serpentards, mais il me dit seulement…_

_« Bienvenu parmi nous, Draco. »_

_C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que j'appartenais à ma maison._

Avec Hermione nous avons, en outre, pris l'initiative, de mettre fin à cette querelle ridicule qu'est la guerre Gryffondors/Serpentards. J'avais enfin compris pourquoi le choixpeau nous recommandait l'union des maisons en chaque début d'année. La solidarité ne peut que nous être favorable et nous aider à vaincre.

_Avec la fin cette querelle, les maisons se mirent à discuter ensemble, à l'instar d'Hermione et moi. La bibliothèque devient rapidement surpeuplée, parce qui reliait toute la population de Poudlard étaient les études. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione, lassée de ne pas pouvoir étudier dans le calme comme avant, me parla de l'AD, ce groupe de défense qu'elle créa avec l'aide d'Harry, en précisant qu'au moins cela se passait dans une autre partie du château que dans la bibliothèque._

_Je sais qu'elle ne pensait qu'à se plaindre mais elle me donna une idée, excellente comme d'habitude._

_« Pourquoi pas remettre cette idée au goût du jour. »_

_« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda-t-elle n fronçant les sourcils comme si elle s'attendait au pire de ma part. Sympathique comme sensation._

_« On pourrait organiser des groupes d'études qui aurait lieu dans une salle plus adapté au besoin de la matière étudiée. »_

_« Mm, pourquoi pas. Mais il faudrait mettre les plus doués comme professeur…s'il on peut dire. Les plus doués et ceux possédant la patience d'expliquer encore et encore. »_

_« Oui, mais il faut d'abord avoir l'aval du directeur et des professeurs pour avoir les salles et l'équipement nécessaire. »_

_« Nous l'aurons ! »_

_Et nous l'avons eu contre toute attente. Hermione s'occupa de mettre les élèves au courant et de prévenir et aider ceux qui occupèrent le poste d' 'enseignant'. Etonnement, elle mit Neville comme responsable du groupe de botanique…j'eu quelques appréhensions au début. Harry repris son poste pour la DCFM et j'héritai, à ma plus grande joie, du groupe de potion. Hermione décida de s'occuper de la métamorphose et de l'arithmancie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une palette de choix._

Mon plus grand exploit fut de réussir à faire faire à Neville une potion parfaite. En échange, il m'a appris à reconnaître les plantes susceptibles de m'aider en cas de blessure.

Cette année j'ai aussi appris, avec Harry, à faire un patronus corporel : une colombe.

Je me posais aussi beaucoup de questions quant à mon futur. Jusqu'à l'année dernière il était tout défini, suivre les traces mon père. Il m'aurait obtenu un poste au Ministère pour occuper mes journées et tuer et massacrer la nuit pour le compte d'un fou. Mais voilà, j'ai renoncé à tout cela et pour une fois j'ai le choix. J'ai la possibilité de choisir ce que je vais faire de ma vie, quelle direction je veux qu'elle prenne. J'ai enfin le droit de commettre mes propres erreurs, de me créer mon expérience, de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends.

Ces choix et ces possibilités sont grisants et effrayants. Que vais-je faire de ma vie. Grande question qui m'a valu quelques nuits blanches. Heureusement, j'avais pris pratiquement toutes les options possibles dès ma sixième année, au moins je n'étais pas limité de ce côté là. J'ai finalement fait ce que je faisais toujours quand je ne sais pas, je me suis tourné vers mon parrain.

On a longuement discuté de mes passions, de la façon dont j'imaginais mon avenir. Au final, j'ai compris ce que je voulais plus que tout au monde c'était rendre ce monde plus juste. Tout un programme ! Alors je me suis naturellement orienté vers le droit. Cela était aussi un moyen, il faut l'avouer, de redorer un peu l'image des Malefoy et prouver aux autres qu'une personne ce n'est pas seulement un nom.

Séverus m'a proposé de rencontrer un juge spécialisé dans le droit social. Son discours m'a passionné et j'ai compris que c'était ma voie, que c'était ce que je voulais devenir au plus profond de moi.

J'ai envoyé mon dossier dans les meilleures universités de droit d'Angleterre ainsi que dans des universités américaines. Je pensais que c'était l'occasion de voir autre chose, un autre pays, une autre culture. Je sais maintenant que j'étais surtout motivé par une envie de fuir, fuir ma vie, fuir mes problèmes, devenir quelqu'un autre, être un inconnu parmi d'autres.

Au printemps, j'ai eu la joie de recevoir des hiboux m'indiquant que j'avais été accepté dans toutes les universités auxquelles j'avais postulé. Encore un choix s'offrait à moi.

C'est impressionnant le nombre de choix que l'on est obligé de faire chaque jour. Certains sont futiles et simples, d'autres donne des migraines rien qu'à y penser.

J'ai choisi de partir, de quitter mon pays, rien ne me retenait réellement ici.

Une fois cette décision prise j'ai décidé de vivre à fond les quelques mois qu'il me restait à vivre à Poudlard. Profiter à fond de la vie, de ma vie.

Grâce à Hermione je me suis considérablement rapproché de Potter et de leurs amis. J'ai pour la première fois de ma vie eu l'impression d'être intégré dans un groupe, d'avoir des amis.

J'ai fêté mes 17 ans et ma majorité sorcière entouré principalement par des Gryffondors !! Je crois que si quelqu'un m'avait dit lors de mes premières années à Poudlard que je fêterai ma majorité avec des rouges et ors je l'aurais avada kadavriser sur le champ ! Mais il faut admettre que c'était une super soirée. Les jumeaux nous avaient envoyé un carton plein de leurs nouvelles farces avec ordre des toutes les essayer.

On a fini la soirée en comité restreint dans la salle sur demande à boire du Whisky pur feu. J'ai longuement discuté avec Harry et on s'est découvert de nombreux de points communs.

On s'est tous endormis sur la moquette petit à petit, les uns sur les autres. J'ai, comme d'habitude, était le dernier à m'endormir, et voir mes amis tous auprès de moi m'a fait réalisé ce qu'était devenu ma vie. J'avais fait le bon choix en m'opposant à mon père.

Désormais j'avais des amis.


End file.
